Por favor, quédate
by Alec Black
Summary: Este es un OneShot de Big Time Rush, ocurre en un futuro no muy distante de la serie, los chicos empiezan a tener muy buenos ingresos y con ello adquieren ya posesiones materiales; en este caso, celebran el nuevo departamento de Logan…


**Por favor, quédate.**

Logan al fin había adquirido su propio departamento. Era algo pequeño, pero ideal para él, que viviría sólo; el lugar contaba con un dormitorio con baño, una cocina no muy grande con un mesón que hacía las veces de mesa, un baño social y una sala donde sin problema entraban dos largos muebles ordenados en forma de L, un televisor y una mesita de café. Todo este ambiente bastante bien decorado con detalles y cuadros muy modernos; definitivamente era un excelente departamento de soltero.

Obviamente el pelinegro estaba bastante contento con ello, ya que para él era un símbolo de independencia, de estabilidad económica y de que finalmente estaba pasando de ser un joven, a ser un adulto responsable.

Para celebrar aquello, los chicos de la banda, Gustavo, Kelly, la Sra. Knigth, Katie, Jo y Camile habían estado brindando y festejando desde temprano. Todos ya se habían ido, todos menos James, quien quiso quedarse un poco más y terminó por prolongar bastante su estadía, ya que el reloj marcaba las 3 a.m. y los chicos seguían conversando a gusto, como si el tiempo o el sueño no importaran mientras estaban juntos. El pequeño problema era el alcohol; ya que habían estado bebiendo desde temprano y, ante los ojos de Logan, James ya estaba bastante mareado.

Los dos amigos habían pasado horas conversando en la sala, con un poco de música suave de fondo y unas cuantas botellas de cerveza aún sin abrir sobre la mesita de la sala y bastantes botellas vacías en la cocina.

Ya es tarde, James. Quédate a dormir esta noche; estás algo tomado y no quisiera que te fueras así.

Tranquilo Logan, estoy lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a mi casa, no te preocupes por mí. Además, sabes que vivo bastante cerca, no tendré ningún problema en llegar.

Definitivamente nunca cambias -dijo el pelinegro dejando salir una pequeña risa- sigues siendo el terco todopoderoso James Diamond que conocí desde que estábamos en la escuela…

Y tú mi querido amigo, sigues siendo el paternal nerd sobreprotector -respondió el moreno riéndose también.

Es curioso, ¿no crees? Nos conocemos desde hace tanto y hemos sido tan buenos amigos a pesar de todas nuestras obvias diferencias.

¿A qué diferencias te refieres? -cuestionó James.

Oh, pues, ¿dónde empezar? Primero, Carlos está loco, es muy arriesgado, es impulsivo e infantil, totalmente opuesto a mí por ejemplo, que soy muy responsable, calmado, tranquilo, maduro y algo cohibido en ocasiones; lo que a la vez es diferente a Kendall, quien es muy protector, algo reservado, elocuente y centrado; y todos nosotros somos igualmente, diferentes a ti, que eres muy social, vanidoso, relajado y muy lindo.

¿Crees que soy muy lindo? -dijo James casi de inmediato, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

¡Logan no lo podía creer! ¿En serio dijo que James era muy lindo? Es decir, claro que lo pensaba, pero jamás lo admitiría…

No me entiendas mal -continuó el pelinegro tratando de darle otro sentido a sus palabras- me refería a que eres muy lindo por dentro, es decir, eres una linda persona porque siempre te preocupas por nosotros y haces cosas para ayudarnos, aunque tratas de hacer parecer que no es así… y todavía no entiendo por qué no quieres que la gente sepa que lo haces, que te preocupas por tus amigos y que te esfuerzas por ayudarnos.

Creo que ya estás hablando incoherencias -dijo secamente James- ¡y vaya! no me había fijado en la hora, es muy tarde; debo irme a casa.

De eso ni hablar -respondió el pelinegro- ya te dije que estás bastante tomado como para conducir.

Llamaré un taxi y listo

James, ¿por qué no quieres quedarte? Es peligroso salir tan tarde, además, a la Sra. Knight no le gustará para nada que llegues a esta hora a casa, evítate cualquier problema y quédate conmigo, mañana le dirás que estabas muy cansado y decidiste quedarte aquí…

No Logan, quiero dormir en mi cama… y creo que estás haciendo demasiado drama por este tema.

James, por favor ¡entra en razón! Lo mejor es que te quedes a dormir esta noche ¿O es que quieres que pase toda la noche preocupado por ti?

Loggie -dijo James con una voz llena de ternura- voy a estar bien.

Nada de Loggie -respondió seriamente el pelinegro- en serio, pasarás esta noche aquí y no está en discusión. No me expondré a que algo malo te pase… Es más, si quieres duerme en mi habitación y yo utilizaré el sofá.

James se puso de pie y caminó (un poco descoordinado) hacia su amigo para abrazarlo.

Eres muy dulce -dijo el moreno sin dejar de abrazar a su amigo- pero creo que estás exagerando.

Entonces James se alejó un poco de Logan sin dejar de abrazar su cuello, de manera que quedaron separados sólo a la distancia de los brazos del moreno.

Wow -dijo Logan sonrojándose.

¿A qué se debe ese "wow"?

Es sólo que… pues, es sólo que…

¿Qué?

Es sólo que no me había percatado de ese hermoso brillo especial que tienen tus ojos -terminó por decir Logan, bajando la mirada muy avergonzado.

James dudó unos segundos en responder, pues seguía procesando lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

Gracias -finalmente dijo a manera de susurro.

Yo creo que ya debemos dormir -respondió Logan soltándose del abrazo del moreno y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Loggie… ¿por qué sólo no puedo irme a mi casa en un taxi y ya?

¿Por qué tu no simplemente puedes aceptar quedarte para que yo esté tranquilo?

Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme -respondió James bajando el tono de voz

Logan caminó hacia su amigo, de manera que quedó de frente a él, pero no pudo establecer contacto visual ya que ahora era el moreno quien había bajado la mirada.

¿Estás bien? -fue lo único que pensó el pelinegro que podría decir

Logan -respondió James- no puedo quedarme, es en serio y no entenderías las razones…

Intenta explicármelas, yo trataré de entenderte…

No amigo, lo siento -dijo el moreno y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Logan inmediatamente tomó con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de James e hizo que este se dé media vuelta y quede frente a él.

Por favor, quédate -respondió el pelinegro a manera de susurro.

Dame una razón para quedarme -dijo el moreno mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Logan quedó hipnotizado ante la penetrante mirada de su amigo, quien lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó más hacia él, juntando así sus cuerpos.

Es por esto que no puedo quedarme -continuó James- porque la sola idea de estar cerca de ti en un lugar en el que no hay nadie más que nosotros hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora y que mi cuerpo te reclame como mío… Me gustas mucho, Logan. Me gustas demasiado, a tal punto que ya no puedo verte sólo como un amigo; y pensar que no me vas a corresponder me lastima, por eso no puedo quedarme a dormir, porque mientras tú piensas en darme tu cama e irte al sofá, yo pienso en llevarte a la cama, besarte locamente, recorrer con mis labios tu cuerpo y hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca para por fin saciar estas ganas que tengo de ti.

Dicho esto el moreno soltó la cintura de Logan y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para salir del departamento, pero cuando posó su mano sobre la perilla, Logan puso su mano sobre la de él. James volteó extrañado a ver a su amigo, y encontró al pelinegro ligeramente sonrojado y este sólo le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos: Entonces, quédate…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, el final en si es un final abierto, sin embargo no es difícil imaginarse lo que pasó después ;)

Para serles sincero, en realidad no pensaba en escribir otras historias aparte de "L.A. High School" que es un proyecto antiguo que ahora estoy terminando, pero a veces para distraer la mente y permitir que fluyan mejor las ideas es mejor cambiar de ambientes; ¿no lo creen? J

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones y si no es mucho pedir, también me gustaría que lean L.A. High School, como ya lo dije, es un proyecto antiguo, lo comencé hace mucho y la verdad ya tengo varios capítulos avanzados, pero los estoy puliendo de a poco, por ello no los subo de golpe.

Espero estén muy bien todos, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia pueden hacerla mediante reviews o por mensaje privado.

¡Hasta pronto!

-Maslover


End file.
